


In His Eyes

by badswooplethallin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badswooplethallin/pseuds/badswooplethallin
Summary: There was a dimple in her cheek each time she smiled – only one. When they first met, Edric saw the smile sparingly and never directed towards him. She would smile at the children stumbling around on the frozen lake outside Haven, at Varric when he cracked a joke – but never point it out because she will deny it to no end – and at the books she kept tucked away until no one was looking. It was when he first caught her reading under the shade of a tree that he swore he would get her to smile at him one day, no matter what it took.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Cadash/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope everyone enjoys this sugary fluff between Cassandra and a dwarven Inquisitor.

There was a dimple in her cheek each time she smiled – only one. When they first met, Edric saw the smile sparingly and never directed towards him. She would smile at the children stumbling around on the frozen lake outside Haven, at Varric when he cracked a joke – but never point it out because she will deny it to no end – and at the books she kept tucked away until no one was looking. It was when he first caught her reading under the shade of a tree that he swore he would get her to smile at him one day, no matter what it took.

It started with a plan. Now, Edric Cadash was not the best at making plans; he simply thrived on starting with the details and figuring out the rest later. However, when it came to his heart, he wanted it – no, needed it – to be perfect. So, late one night, when Haven was fast asleep, the dwarf sat down and wrote out what he needed.

And the first thing he needed was to talk to Sister Nightingale.

Leliana was at the top of the atrium when Edric walked up. He fiddled with the buttons on his coat, eyes sweeping across the ground until they were only a short distance apart. Crows fluttered around in the rafters before landing on the edge of the desk, knocking a few pages of notes onto the floor. 

“Can I help you, Inquisitor?” She asked, a slight smile on her lips. 

Edric glanced over his shoulder. “Well, I need your insight into certain matters.” She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The dwarf let out a sigh. “I figured, with all your, well, knowledge, you’d be able to help me woo someone.”

Leliana covered her mouth to hide her laugh, the corners of her eyes wrinkling. “Woo someone? And what makes you think I could help with that?”

“Well, I…,” Edric paused, unsure. He was not so used to being flustered. If anything, the word around Haven was he had the confidence of a king. Now, he felt more like a newborn Halla trying to walk on its own legs. Edric looked up at Leliana. 

“Oh, I’m kidding. I can help, of course. Just let me know what you need.”

“Alright, I need candles. Lots of them,” he said, "Enough to fill the Chantry."

Iron Bull sat back in his seat; long legs stretched nearly across the floor. He had a pint in one hand, whereas his other hand rested on his thigh. On the verge of falling asleep, he barely noticed Edric until the dwarf cleared his throat.

“Oh, hey, boss! Here for another round of drinks?” Bull chuckled and set his pint down.

“No, Bull. I actually had something to ask you.” Edric pulled up a seat next to him, hands resting in his lap. “You see, I’m needing help with something. I’ve asked Leliana, and I’m about to go talk to a few others, but I figured you’d be the best man for this job.”

“Well, thanks, boss. Now, what do you need me for? Got a dragon to kill?” Bull downed the last of his drink, smiling from behind the pint.

“Not exactly. More like, I’m trying to let someone know how I feel, and I heard from Dorian that you know a thing or two about getting some interesting goods here.”

Intrigued, Bull sat up in his chair and leaned forward, arms crossed over his knees. “Okay, we’re talking.”

Edric reached into his pocket and pulled out a rough sketch of flowers. Bull had seen the flowers once on a ship being transferred to somewhere he knew nothing about. The others on the ship told stories of how they were used for fertility. Why anyone would need flowers for something like that, he would never understand.

“I need some of these, and I’ll pay whatever it takes to get them here.”

Varric Tethras, in all his dwarven, hairy-chested glory, was the final person Edric needed to talk to. He found the dwarf next to the grand fireplace, in the midst of a conversation with Sera. 

“Ah, your Inquisitorialness. To what do I owe the pleasure? Looking for a game of Wicked Grace?” Varric grinned.

Edric glanced over at Sera, and she giggled before jumping off the table she sat on and running off in search of Scout Harding.

“Varric, I’m needing a writer’s favor. You see, I have a plan, and you are the last part of that plan.” The dwarves shared a curious look before Edric moved closer, speaking just loud enough for his companion to here. “I know you’re not writing any more romance novels, but I’m wondering if there is a chance you might have enough of something for me to give as a gift.”

Intrigued, Varric tilted his head. “I haven’t touched those trashy novels in a long time. So, who could possibly want anything to do with it? I honestly did not think anyone sold those.”

Edric sighed and looked over his shoulder as a group came into the main hall. Most of them were Chantry Sisters, but there was one woman walking among them that stood out the most, even in the armor so many others wore. She was scarred and dirty, but Edric still felt that familiar flutter in his stomach. Varric moved close and placed a hand on the Inquisitor’s shoulder, drawing his attention away from the woman.

“Alright, Edric. Give me some time, and I’ll get something out.”

It was late, much later than Cassandra preferred to be awake, but a note found tucked into one of her novels prompted her to visit the garden when the moon was high above Skyhold. She walked the torch-lit halls, a hand resting on the pommel of her sword when she came to one of the many doors that led to her destination. It opened with a low creak, and she stepped out, her eyes drawn to the flickering candles decorating the entire garden. 

She had never seen so many candles at once, not even at the feet of Andraste’s statue, but the sight filled her with warmth. Low, gentle music thrummed in her ears, but she could not find where it was coming from. 

“Hello?” Cassandra called out. Her hand fell away from her sword as she moved forward, passing under a stone arch. It was then she noticed the flower petals scattered across the ground, a beautiful array of soft pink and intense red. At the center of the garden, beside the well, was an unassuming stool with a note laying on it. Unsure, she slowly approached the stool and grabbed the note, looking around before reading.

'Take a seat, Cassandra.'

Another look around before she took a cautious seat, her sword now resting by her feet among the flower petals. Things were still, too quiet for her to relax. 

THUNK!

An arrow lodged into the foot of the stool, nearly slicing across her leg. She flinched and jumped up, sword in hand.

“Show yourself!” She narrowed her eyes.

The shadows shifted and moved closer until the Inquisitor stepped into the moonlight, his hands raised in surrender. He had no weapon, so she could only assume there was someone else with the bow.

“Lower your weapon, Cassandra,” he said, a sheepish smile on his face, “Nothing to worry about.”

“What is all this, Cadash?”

He sighed and rubbed his neck, chuckling. “A little gift for you.”

Cassandra looked around.

“Cassandra, grab the arrow,” he said.

She frowned but did as he said, pulling the arrow from the stool. It left a knot in the wood, and she hoped it did not belong to anyone. A note was tied around the arrow with a red ribbon, a small flower poking out under the ribbon. Eyes on the dwarf, Cassandra untied the ribbon and the note. It was only then that she took her eyes off him.

'Close your eyes.'

“What?” She looked back at Edric to see his hands behind his back. “What is all this, Inquisitor? The candles? And how did you get these flowers? They do not even grow anywhere near here!”

Edric sighed and stepped closer, moving his arms out in front of him. A wrapped gift was in his large hands, parts of it clearly torn, but the exposed parts showed nothing of what was inside.

“Surprise!” He said.

She reached for the present, eyeing him the entire time she was tearing off the wrappings. Her suspicion went way when she saw the book covering, recognizing the style and the title. The cover had an almost scandalous piece of artwork between the titular couple, and she felt her cheeks get warm when she noticed just how intimate the image was, both characters near naked. 

“This is…how? How did you get this?” Cassandra flipped it over to determine how real it was, making eye contact with the ridiculous artwork of Varric. 

Edric smiled, “I may have asked him a favor. Him and a few others to help with all of this.”

Cassandra was staring at the book, at the cover and then the pages within. She was already thinking about how long she had to read when she returned to her chambers. It was already so late, but she wanted to at least start it. Edric felt his heart swell when the corners of Cassandra’s lips curled and then stretched into that very smile he had dreamt about. It was truly beautiful, lighting up her face and softening the look in her eyes.

She looked at him, and he could have had Corypheus tear apart through the ground and everything would be perfect. 

“I…thank you, Edric. This is all so beautiful. I have to repay you somehow.”

The dwarf moved closer until he could easily reach out and touch her. He looked at her beautiful smile and how it stretched to her ears, so gentle. If anything, he could have sworn Andraste was smiling down at him.

“Don’t worry about it, Cassandra. I have all the repayment I could ever have.”

She held the book to her chest and nodded. “Well, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end to the fluff. I figured I would start with something sweet and gentle before heading into the angst that I am so used to.
> 
> I welcome any comments and ideas. Have a nice day.


End file.
